The Seal of Pendragon
by frostygossamer
Summary: Sam loses Dean again and a new hero is knighted in Camelot. N.B. Before reading this please read the intro which is posted under Supernatural  TV shows  'The Seal of Pendragon  Intro '. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please first read the intro to this story 'The Seal of Pendragon (Intro)', posted under Supernatural (TV shows)

* * *

The Seal of Pendragon by frostygossamer

* * *

Part 1: Camelot Is Not A Carny Ride

* * *

It's kinda like tuning in the TV analogue-style. All you can see at first is dancing dots then they start to line up into kinda a pattern then suddenly they start to look like something. Then, what do you know, its a picture. A picture of rolling fields, an ancient forest and nestling in that forest a majestic fortress.

"Disneyland!", Dean exclaims. "What the hell! How the crap did I get here?".

Scanning around him he spots a couple of authentic-looking locals leaning against a hayrick, eating bread and cheese from a spotted hanky.

"Freakin' 'cast members'", Dean sneers, approaching them warily.

"Can either of you guys tell me where the hell we are right now?", he asks loudly and slowly.

The two hayseeds look at each other vacantly.

"Cnoatnt uadrntndesd a wrod", the younger lout ventures.

"Pselae raepet fnired", his older companion adds.

"OK. I get it. This has gotta be one of those trickster dream worlds, right?", Dean laughs. "OK. Come on out. I'll play. COME ON! SHOW!".

He is starting to get angry. He grabs the bigger man by the collar and shakes him. "Come on! Speak! Why am I here? Out with it!".

Suddenly he feels four sharp points in his back. The younger yokel has a pitchfork pressed against his spine. Dean lets go of the other man and, before he can get away, the two men have overpowered him and have him trussed up like a goose.

As they drive their hay-cart towards the fortress, father turns to son and says, "Well, this fellow don't belong round here that's for certain. Could be a spy or even a warlock. Best we take him up to the castle. King Uther will know what to do with him. Might even be a reward in it, my lad".

They chuckle together happily.

ooo

Uther is sitting on his throne tapping the chair arm in irritation. The two commoners twist their caps and bow their heads in respect.

"We was attacked", the elder explains. "He came out of nowhere and attacked us, as we was minding our own business having a spot of grub. He was shouting some kind of gibberish. Some kind of foreigner we thought. So we... arrested him and brought him straight here".

Uther rises from his throne and approaches the bound captive. He lifts the young man's chin with one finger to stare searchingly into his eyes.

Dean glares at him.

"Tell me your name", Uther says slowly and clearly.

"Wtahs tihs carp yroue tilnakg", Dean replies tersely.

"Tell me your name", Uther repeats doubtfully, this time in Latin, the lingua franca.

"My name", replies Dean deliberately, searching for the words, "is Dean Winchester".

Uther nods but he doesn't like this stranger's attitude. "And why are you here, at Camelot, Dean Winchester?", he asks.

"Camelot?", Dean spits out, resisting a laugh, "F****** Camelot? Seriously?".

"Indeed", replies Uther. "Don't try to affect ignorance. You've clearly been sent here by one of my enemies, to spy on us or perhaps even to assassinate me?"

Dean doesn't like the way his reasoning is going.

"Look", he pronounces carefully. "I did not ask to be here. One moment I was in Kansas then 'pfft' and I was here in Camelot. It was magic".

That is so the wrong thing to say.

"Seize him!", Uther yells to his guards. "And throw him in the dungeons! This man is a sorcerer brought here by magic. He must be executed this very day!".

At this Sir Leon moves forward and mumbles something into his king's ear.

"Well, tomorrow then. He will be executed tomorrow. At dawn. Right now I have an appointment with my accountant", and so saying he sweeps from the room.

"Two gold pieces for the witnesses", he shouts over his shoulder as he disappears.

Dean is dragged forthwith to the dungeons and thrown unceremoniously into a straw strewn cell, where he is left alone to contemplate his fate.

"Now this has got to be the freakin' craziest pile of doo-doo I have ever gotten myself into", he gasps and collapses into the straw.

ooo

The buzz soon permeates the castle.

Gaius enters his workshop full of it. Merlin looks up from his task mixing digestive potions for King Uther and raises one eyebrow questioningly.

"Uther has captured a sorcerer, Merlin", the old man gasps. "Or rather some haymakers found one and brought him in".

"A sorcerer?", Merlin asks astonished. "Do we know him?"

"No", Gaius replies. "He's a stranger, and speaks in a strange foreign tongue too, by all accounts. Uther thinks he has come to assassinate him. He is to be executed tomorrow at dawn".

"That's terrible", Merlin cries. "I have to go to the dungeons. I need to help this stranger, if I can".

"Well, you can take him some food and drink", Gaius suggests. "That will give you a chance to talk to him".

So, armed with bread, cheese and mead, Merlin hurries down to the dungeons. He tells the guards that Gaius the physician has sent him so they let him pass.

Dean is sitting on the floor of his cell looking dejected. He has tried the door, he had tried the window, their iron bars were firm, newly fitted. Who expects new iron bars in a castle? He will just have to wait until he gets a chance to jump the guard.

A thin black-haired youth approaches. Dean looks up.

"Whadda you want? I mean, what do you want?", he says, switching to Latin.

"I've come with sustenance", Merlin replies, likewise.

"Indeed? What have you got", Dean asks, now interested.

Merlin takes out a big iron key, quietly opens the cell door and steps inside.

"I have bread and cheese and a nice flagon of mead", he says.

"Mead?", Dean asks. "Well I'll drink anything once. Can't be worse than a Purple Nurple. Give it here".

He drinks it down thirstily. Then he makes the bread and cheese into a crude 'sandwich' and stuffs that all into his mouth at once.

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "Well, apparently you haven't lost your appetite at least", he says amazed. "Even though you've been sentenced to death for sorcery!".

"Those are the breaks", Dean mutters.

"So you're not denying it then", Merlin pursues.

"I am not a sorcerer, warlock, magician or any of that crap", Dean asserts, slightly offensively. "But it was magic that got me here. Now I have to find a way to get out of this myself, I guess".

"Actually", Merlin whispers. "You don't. I have a key".

Dean looks suspicious. "They let you have your own key?", he asks.

"Well, it's not actually my key. I borrowed it from Arthur when he wasn't looking", Merlin explains.

"Arthur?", Dean asks.

"Prince Arthur. My master, Prince Arthur Pendragon.", Merlin spells out. Dean isn't getting it. "Arthur, son of King Uther Pendragon, the Crown Prince of Camelot".

Dean suddenly twigs. "You mean King Arthur? The 'Once and Future King' King Arthur and all that crap? You have to be joking with me?".

"No, really", Merlin affirms, wondering how he knows about the 'Once and Future King' bit.

"So you must be...", Dean laughs. "You must be... who?".

"Merlin, his manservant", Merlin answers.

"Merlin? Isn't he an old fart and some kind of ancient wizard?", Dean asks, confused.

"No. You must be mixing me up with Gaius", Merlin says.

"Oh?", Dean laughs. "This is classic. Ha Ha Ha Ha!".

Merlin pushes the key into his hand and leaves, feeling just a little bit huffy at his attitude.

ooo

It is a beautiful spring day in Camelot and the market is bustling with activity when it appears. Suddenly the clear blue heavens are filled with the blood-curdling shriek of a monster of the skies. An female griffin horribly armed with cruel beak and iron-like talons wheels overhead. The citizens scatter for cover.

Arthur is sitting in his chamber eating his lunch. Merlin stands at his elbow with a flagon of wine ready to refill his master's goblet.

"Ye Gods! What's that I hear?", Arthur shouts, leaping to his feet and charging to the window.

"It's a griffin", Merlin replies, standing just behind him.

"Well, obviously it's a griffin, idiot", Arthur retorts. "But didn't we vanquish the last of the griffins a month ago?".

"Apparently not", Merlin replies rather pointlessly.

"My armour!", Arthur shouts. "My sword! NOW!".

Merlin hurries to prepare Arthur for battle.

On the courtyard steps Arthur speaks to his father.

"I thought we had dealt with the last of these ungodly monsters", Arthur growls, through gritted teeth.

"This is a bad day", Uther grumbles. "First I find a new sorcerer, now we have another monster. The safety of Camelot is in jeopardy".

The creature has landed in the courtyard and is momentarily preoccupied with eating a joint of lamb that it has snatched from the butcher's market stall.

"Don't worry, father", Arthur assures him, bravely. "I'll deal with this abomination myself".

ooo

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Dean hears the commotion outside, and so do the dungeon guards. The two men, anxious not to miss anything, hurry off towards the sound of pandemonium.

Taking his chance, Dean finds the key that Merlin gave him, unlocks his cell door and tiptoes out of the dungeon.

Outside he blinks in the sunlight for a moment thinking, "Putting as much space between me and this circus as humanly possible seems like a great freakin' idea right between me and this circus as possible seems like a great idea right now".

However, Dean can never walk away from a fight, it's not in his nature. Where innocent victims need saving from evil supernatural forces, that's where he'll be. He's a hero.

He slips into the back of the crowd of onlookers who cringe uselessly as their selfless and valiant prince once again tackles a ravenous monster single-handed. His chances look pretty slim. The huge winged beast will easily overpower him. After a few brave parries and jabs he is smashed to the ground by one foul bunch of claws.

"Freakin' crooked table", Dean thinks. "I'm going to be sorry I did this".

Grabbing a sword from a near-by knight, Dean rushes into the fight, waving his arms to deliberately attract the griffin's attention. The prince shoots him a thankful glance and recovers his feet. The griffin is a dumb creature and its size and weight may be too much for one man but its wit is no match for two. Dean is used to fighting as a tag team and working together they soon outfox the beast. In the end Arthur despatches the odious creature with a silver-tipped arrow to the heart and it falls lifeless at their feet.

Arthur pulls off his helmet and approaches his fellow combatant with his right hand extended, "Arthur", he says.

Dean takes Arthur's hand and shakes it firmly. "Dean", he replies.

"Thank you, friend", Arthur tells him sincerely.

"Oh, that's nothing", Dean chuckles. "I do this every week, no problem". They both laugh.

Uther approaches and congratulates both men, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders.

"It seems I was wrong about you Master Winchester", he apologises. "I am grateful to you for saving Camelot, and my son's life. I shall revoke my sentence on you. Please accept our hospitality as our honoured guest".

"Think nothing of it", Dean replies, grinning.

In the background Merlin sulks. So his magic wasn't needed this time? Perhaps that's good, perhaps not. He decides to keep an eye on their new visitor.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Seal of Pendragon by frostygossamer

* * *

Part 2: The Once And Future Dean

* * *

That night King Uther holds an impromptu feast to thank Dean and welcome him to Camelot. Dean loves a feast. Food. Drink. Wenches. What's not to like?

Towards the end of the evening Uther turns to his right and huddles with his son. He suggests that they should ask Dean to become a knight of Camelot.

"Far better of Camelot than elsewhere", Arthur agrees.

Uther leans to his left and speaks to Dean. "Master Winchester", he says. "I and my son are grateful to you for your part in today's victory. I should like to ask you to become one amongst the knights of Camelot".

Dean does a double-take then grins broadly. "You're serious?", he asks.

"Certainly", Uther confirms, rising. "Onto one knee please, my friend". The room falls silent.

Barely able to stifle a laugh, Dean kneels on the floor beside Uther's chair and bows his head. He's seen it done in movies, Robin Hood probably, something like that.

Uther unsheathes his sword dramatically and touches him on each shoulder.

"Arise, Sir Dean", he proclaims and the room erupts with applause and cheering. It's a very popular decision.

ooo

Dean has never had so much female attention. Every maiden in Camelot has their eye on him and many of the ladies too. Although few of them understand Latin, he doesn't let that get in his way. The language of love is universal after all. He begins to like life in Camelot.

Dean is now the new court favourite and wows the whole court every night with his mind-boggling tales of daring adventures fighting the evils of magic.

Everyone at Camelot is very taken with Uther's new knight, even Prince Arthur. That is until the day he catches his secret beloved Guinevere twinkling at him across the dinner table, whilst serving Morgana a helping of rabbit stew.

Dean has those sort of eyes that automatically wink at any pretty girl who comes into his neighbourhood and innocent Guinevere is very susceptible to a handsome knight with a naughty smile.

Arthur shifts in his chair agitated and rattles his spoon in his plate of stew to attract her attention away from the older man.

"This is inappropriate", he thinks. "Sir Dean is a fine addition to my band of knights but Guinevere is not going to end up another notch on his bedpost. Not if I can help it".

Later he accosts Dean in the corridor. "I hope you are enjoying our hospitality here in Camelot, Sir Dean", he declares. "My father and I would like you to feel that you can treat the place as your own".

Dean nods. "Oh Sure! You got a great place here. I like what you've done with the drapes".

"However", Arthur continues, ignoring the comment. "There is one thing of mine which is off limits".

"Really?", Dean asks. "And what is that?".

"Guinevere, Lady Morgana's maidservant", Arthur specifies.

"Oh, the busty coffee-coloured beauty?", Dean smirks. "Enough said. Wouldn't want to step on your toes".

Slightly confused by Dean's terminology, Arthur leaves it at that.

ooo

Out on the knight's training field Arthur puts Dean through his paces. He is pleasantly surprised to find that he excels in all forms of hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately he prowess in archery has been neglected. But Dean is a fast learner and by the end of the day has a respectable grasp of the basics.

Dean also tries to make a friend of surly Merlin, feeling slightly awkward about having a servant pick up after him. He offers to help Merlin carry some of Arthur's stuff back to the castle, but he catches a disapproving glance from Arthur.

"Something else of yours?", he asks mischievously. Arthur misses the point of that remark entirely.

ooo

As Arthur changes for dinner with his father, he talks about the day's training to Merlin. Merlin tries to talk down Dean's fighting skills and praises Arthur's talents, but Arthur isn't really listening to him.

When dressed, Arthur glances out of his window down into the courtyard and spots Dean talking, and evidently flirting, with his Guinevere. Incensed, he rushes downstairs to accuse him.

Finding the pair standing close and Guinevere with her hands on Dean's biceps, Arthur snatches his secret girlfriend away from him and wallops him in the face with his glove.

Dean recoils, rubbing his bruised face, and fixes Arthur with a squinty eye. "I guess that means you're challenging me to a duel, right?", he says, taken aback.

"Indeed!", declares Arthur. "Tomorrow. At dawn. On the tourney ground. To the death!".

And so saying he flounces away, dragging poor silly Guinevere behind him.

ooo

King Uther and the whole complement of Camelot assemble at the tourney ground at sun-up.

Dean is cocky on the morning of the tourney but he hasn't reckoned with the many years that Arthur has trained to fight dressed in a full suit of armour. This is way too much weight for Dean and he is soon on his back with Arthur's chain-mailed foot on his throat. Luckily, Arthur is a noble and magnanimous victor and spares his life, to rapturous applause.

Assuming that his point has now been well made, Arthur generously accepts Dean publicly as an equal and a brother. Dean shakes Arthur's extended hand and they share a manly hug.

Deeply impressed, Uther, overcome by the moment, declares that he has decided to adopt Sir Dean as a second son and Arthur nods his agreement.

Arthur and Dean are then kitted out in matching Pendragon colours and they both look amazing. Everyone is happy, even Dean for once.

Camelot could be heaven for Dean. Wine, women and song. People to save, things to hunt and victims who are actually freakin' grateful. But he thinks about his baby brother wistfully from time to time.

"Oh, Sam will be OK", he tells himself. "Maybe he can ditch the job and get a life now. He doesn't need me".

ooo

Now Arthur has a new big brother and boon companion. Prince Dean is well-established at Camelot and loving it. The two comrades spend every night in the 'Rising Sun' drinking, carousing and debauching the wenches. Dean has invented a new game that looks suspiciously like pool. And the stick up Arthur's arse is starting to dissolve.

Merlin is worried. Arthur's regal hauteur is fading. He is abandoning his princely pomposity for fun. Merlin is no longer his only real friend and no longer has his ear.

This can't be right. The prophecy will never be fulfilled like this. Merlin decides to consult the dragon.

At the hour of midnight Merlin calls to the Great Dragon, who appears looking distinctly peeved.

Merlin explains the situation and the dragon does his booming laugh.

"Tell me, young sorcerer, what is your problem?", he enquires.

"The new prince, Prince Dean is leading Prince Arthur away from his destiny. He's no longer acting like the noble prat that I have come to know and love. He spends all of his time with his adopted brother and he won't listen to anything I tell him anymore. What should I do?", Merlin pleads.

"You may be right, Merlin", the dragon replies. "And it may be true that Arthur's part in the prophesy has changed".

"What do you mean 'changed'?", Merlin asks in surprise.

"Uther likes his new adopted son, perhaps better than he loves his own. Prince Dean is more vigorous, more hard-nosed, more quick-witted and older than Arthur. Uther sees himself in him", the dragon explains. "When Uther dies who will succeed him? Uther is loyal to his own blood but he is even more loyal to Camelot and its future".

"If the prophecy is to come true and Albion is to be united it may be perhaps not be by Arthur, but by another son of Uther", he concludes.

"Oh no! Not by Prince Dean?", Merlin exclaims incredulously.

"Perhaps so, young sorcerer. Prince Dean is a warrior and a hero. I have no doubt he has the makings of a great king. All may yet be well for Camelot", the dragon reassures him.

Merlin is exasperated. "But that cannot be", he shouts. "Arthur is the Crown Prince of Camelot and my loyalty has always been to him. I cannot stand by and let another man fulfil the prophesy, even for Camelot's sake!"

So saying he turns and storms away. He has to do something about this shambles before it is too late.

ooo

Back in Kansas, Sam has subdued the evil spirit guy and has him lashed to a stout kitchen chair, surrounded by a circle of salt.

"Now what?", the guy says. "You gonna off me or what?".

"Don't think I don't want to, but that's not gonna get me my brother back", Sam replies. "I need a while to think, figure out where he vanished to".

Suddenly there's a thump on the roof and the sound of something scraping across the roof tiles. An ear-splitting screech tears the air.

"What the hell?", Sam yells, craning to look up out of the window.

A huge winged shape wheels across his vision. It's some kind of giant bat, no, dragon maybe. "What the freakin' hell?", he swears.

"Well, don't ask me", the guy complains. "I just bought that thing off a dealer. I just wanted something to lose someone's ass. I didn't care to ask where the hell they would go, and he didn't mention anything about a free dino-friggin'-saur!".

"You got it from a dealer?", Sam asks. "Who?".

The guy thinks. "Let me go and I'll tell ya".

"Oh, sure", Sam replies.

The dragon collides with the roof again, angrily.

"I need to call Bobby", Sam thinks, taking out his cell.

Ten minutes later he has part of the answer.

"Bobby thinks that disk was a Celtic Time Seal", he says. "It links here and now with some other time and place. And he thinks Barney out there is probably a griffin and he kinda swapped over with Dean".

He finds a dustpan and brush in a drawer and sweeps up the remains of the red disk.

"It should be possible to use this to reopen the link", he tells his prisoner, like he's interested.

He runs some water into a kitchen bowl and throws the wax fragments in. He recites a short Latin rhyme and the fragments begin to swirl, forming a pattern and then resolving into a picture. And in that picture he can just make out the shadowy figure of a skinny guy with black hair.

ooo

Merlin is in Arthur's bedchamber tidying up Arthur's scattered clothing when he thinks he hears a faint voice coming from the silver water jug beside the bed.

He shakes his head and puts his hands over his ears but when he uncovers them he can still hear it.

He sits on the Arthur's bed and, placing the jug in his lap, he peers inside.

Sure enough a distorted face is visible in the water.

"Hlelo terhe aonyne haer me!", the face gibbers.

"What did you say?", Merlin enquires, in his clearest Latin, "I can't understand you".

"Hello!", the face says, switching to Latin too. "Can you understand me now?". Luckily Sam's Latin is pretty good.

"Y-yes", Merlin replies. "I c-can".

"Great!", the face exclaims. "My name is Sam. What is yours?".

"Merlin", Merlin answers, wondering if he should really be telling his name to this weird apparition.

"Merlin?", Sam asks. "Seriously? You have to be mocking me!". His Latin is a little formal compared with Merlin's.

"No truly, Merlin is my name", Merlin confirms. "What do you want with me, spirit?".

"I am not a spirit, Merlin", Sam insists. "I am just a man... a wizard like you".

Merlin jumps. "How do you know I'm a sorcerer?", he asks suspiciously.

"You are talking to me in a bowl of water are you not?" Sam replies. "It is surely obvious?".

Merlin has to agree.

"I need to ask you", Sam continues. "Has anyone new arrived in... Camelot", Sam muffles a laugh. "Anyone calling himself Dean, probably?".

"You know Prince Dean?", Merlin asks in amazement.

"Oh, thank God", Sam exhales. "Wait, Prince Dean? Handsome fellow? Green eyes? Popular with the damsels?".

"Yes, that's him", Merlin confirms.

"Great!", Sam replies. "Dean is my brother. He does not belong in Camelot. I need to get him back home. I have a griffin problem. It is attacking the roof and I cannot hold it off by myself forever. I cannot get to the Impala. I am stuck here. I have something I need you to do for me".

Merlin likes the sound of this. Prince Dean going home. Perfect. And not a moment too soon!

"You need to find an object bearing this design", Sam says holding up a sketch that he has put together of the complete seal. "You need to find it and destroy it".

"No problem!", Merlin replies doubtfully.

"Great!", exclaims Sam. "Err, over and out", and the watery face in the jug vanishes.

"Well, that's not going to be easy", Merlin thinks. "That drawing looked like King Uther's Royal Seal and he isn't going to be happy about having it destroyed!".

TBC

* * *

A/N: Final bit tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Seal of Pendragon by frostygossamer

* * *

Part 3: Merlin Saves The Prophesy

* * *

Merlin has to steal King Uther's royal seal ring. That's not going to be easy as Uther always has it with him, either on his finger or an a chain around his neck. The only time he takes it off is when he goes to bed.

So Merlin is going to have to sneak into Uther's bed chamber to swipe the ring.

Merlin steals a bottle of generic sleeping potion from under Gaius' nose and, late that night, finds his way to Uther's chambers. The two guards in he corridor outside are easily persuaded to down a goblet of mead that Merlin has thoughtfully brought for them. Guarding is thirsty work. When they are safely asleep on their stools Merlin, summoning up all his courage, sneaks into the king's bedroom.

ooo

Morgana sits in her bedchamber combing her long dark hair. She has dismissed Guinevere and she is waiting. In a room lit only by a flattering candle, she is waiting for her new amour.

When she first heard that Arthur had befriended Dean she was unimpressed. Arthur's knight friends are a bunch of overgrown adolescents who delight in leering at women, passing cheeky remarks and sniggering. This one would be no different and a lady has to keep her dignity, her aloofness and her mystery.

Then she was introduced to him face-to-face and her resolve melted. He is drop-dead gorgeous and so charming. And now he is a prince, and unwed. Well who wouldn't? So she dropped him a hint, gave him a wink and a smile, and now she is waiting for him in her chamber, almost faint with anticipation.

There is a soft rap at her door and she scurries to open it. Dean enters the room grinning irresistibly, his green eyes aglow. She all but swoons away. Dean catches her is his muscular arms and she beams up at him mistily.

"Oh, Prince Dean!", she murmurs. "I dreamed you would come to me".

"Oh Babe!", Dean replies. "How could I stay away?". And their eager lips meet in a fiery kiss.

All of a sudden Dean stiffens and resets Morgana on her feet. He takes a step back, his hunter's senses clicking in involuntarily.

"Oh no, Sister!", he exclaims. "This guy's not so easily fooled. I've met your kind before. One kiss and, before you know it, you're soul's in hock to the Prince of Darkness himself. No ma'am, thanks but no thanks".

And with that Dean stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Freakin' demon chicks get everywhere!", he grumbles.

"To the devil with you!", Morgana sobs, throwing herself onto her bed, bitterly disappointed.

ooo

A moment later Dean wanders around the corner, mumbling to himself, and notices the sleeping guards. He is immediately on the alert, but he is unarmed. He skips along to Arthur's chamber in search of a weapon.

Meanwhile Arthur is beginning to wonder where his lazy servant has got himself to. He wanders out of his chamber looking for him and runs into Dean in the corridor.

"Something's going on", Dean stage-whispers. "The guards outside your father's room have been drugged".

Both men grab a sword and hurry back to the king's chamber.

Slipping silently into the bedchamber so as to catch the culprit red-handed, Arthur and Dean are both shocked to surprise Merlin gingerly removing Uther's ring from his night-stand.

Merlin suddenly finds the points of two swords pressed under his chin.

"What the hell are you doing, Merlin", Arthur whispers. "Don't you know that it's treason for you even to be in this room without permission, never mind trying to steal the king's seal ring from right under his nose?".

"This explanation I have to hear", mutters Dean.

"I'm sorry I have to take it, sire", Merlin almost weeps. "I have to have the seal to reverse the magic."

"What magic?", Arthur asks suspiciously. What does his manservant know about magic?

"The magic that brought Prince Dean here from the land of Kansas", Merlin replies.

Dean's ears prick up at the mention of Kansas. How did this Merlin guy know about Kansas?

"What do you know about this magic?", Arthur pursues.

"I have spoken with a sorcerer", Merlin explains. "He spoke to be unbidden from a water jug and he told me that Prince Dean has been magicked here from the land of Kansas by a powerful spell. And he has to be returned there as soon as possible".

"Before dreadful ill-fortune befalls Camelot", he adds for effect.

"What was the name of this sorcerer?", Dean asks interestedly.

"His name is 'Sam'", Merlin answers. "And he is in great danger. He is anxious for Prince Dean to return to him".

"In fear for his life!", he adds dramatically.

Dean looks worried. "He spoke to you in person?", he asks.

"Yes indeed, he spoke to me face to face about his peril and the peril of his imp Alla, who is being threatened by a young griffin. Possibly the spawn of the one that was killed ere long here at Camelot", Merlin expands.

Convinced Dean lowers his sword and steps back.

"And for what reason should I spare your life, after this treachery and this dalliance with the evils of magic?", Arthur asks fiercely.

"Because, sire", Merlin replies, pulling himself to his full height to add emphasis. "Because I have always been loyal to you, my prince. You have trusted me with your life until now and I swear that you can always trust me. I would never do anything to endanger you or the future of Camelot. Please, Arthur. Trust me this once more."

After a moment's thought Arthur, touched by Merlin's words, also lowers his sword and steps away from his friend.

"Do what you must, Merlin", he says. "I trust you as I have trusted no one else".

Luckily during all this conversation Uther has barely stirred, probably due to the quantity of brandy he consumed before bed.

Merlin snatches the ring and they all trot down to Gaius's workroom to cast the Returning Spell.

Despite the late hour Gaius has been pouring over a tome on arthritis and chilblain remedies and has fallen asleep with his head on the mixing table.

Merlin wakes him gently. "We have some important spell work to do here tonight", he tells him.

Merlin fills a bowl from a water jug and, stirring it, whispers an incantation.

"The sorcerer Sam told me this spell", he lies, for Arthur's benefit.

Almost immediately a shadowy outline of a man appears in the water.

"Ho there, brother wizard", Merlin calls to the apparition.

The figure shifts and approaches the portal.

"Hi, do you have the seal, Merlin?", he asks.

Dean sticks his face in between Merlin and the bowl. "Sammy?", he asks excitedly.

"Dean? That you, bro? Thank God!", Sam exclaims in English. "You OK?".

"Oh sure, I'm fine, dude", his brother responds happily. "This is a great freakin' place, Sammy. You know they've made me a prince? Seriously. Life in Camelot is great. I'm really doing fine here".

"But Dean, I need you here right now", Sam insists. "I've got this big mean dragon monster thing attacking the place. I'm stuck here! I've gotta choose between starving to death and being picked to pieces. I need you, bro. You gotta get back here and help me out".

"It's a griffin, Sam", Dean replies. "Piece of cake. Don't worry. I won't let you down. We're family, right?".

Dean sheds a secret tear then he turns to Merlin and says, "Do your stuff, Einstein".

"First we need Arthur's longbow and quiver, which are in my room, with the armour waiting to be cleaned", Merlin replies, thinking ahead.

While Merlin hurries to get the weapons, Dean takes time out to bring Arthur up to speed.

There's something I need to tell you before I go, Arthur my friend", he says. "Uther has it all wrong, you know. Magic isn't the real evil. Evil is something that we all gotta fight, and sometimes we need magic to be on our side, or we're not gonna make it".

"Oh yeah, I used to be like Uther. Blinkered. Hell, I used to think that everything supernatural deserved to die. That's how my dad looked at it and that's what he taught me. But I've seen some things and I learned some over the years".

"I got a guardian angel back home, and you got one too. Some day you're gonna need him. Some day you'll understand. So in the meantime take care of Merlin, he's gonna come in good. Right?".

He pats Arthur's shoulder and Arthur nods.

"And keep an eye on Morgana while you're at it. That chick's a ringer!".

Arthur and Dean embrace one last time.

"Remember, brother Dean, there will always be a welcome for you here at Camelot", Arthur assures him. "I will keep a vacant chair at my table ready for your return".

Merlin returns and taking Uther's ring places it in a dish, covering it with sulphur, and sets fire to it using a long spill.

They look at Dean who knocks both his heals together and, grinning, says "There's no place like home", then promptly turns into a column of smoke and vanishes. Pop!

Arthur, Merlin and Gaius look at each other amazed.

"We'll tell my father that he was called home suddenly due to a family crisis", Arthur says. The other two nod.

ooo

There's a blinding flash of emerald light and a puff of smoke that wouldn't disgrace a pantomime stage. When the smoke clears Dean is standing in front of Sam, dressed in a wool shirt, tabard, leather breeches and stout boots, armed with a sword, a longbow and a quiver of silver-tipped arrows.

Sam resists the urge to fling his arms around his much missed brother's shoulders and give him a big girly hug. Instead he just laughs hysterically and points.

Dean looks down at his get-up. "Totally cool for where I've just been", he insists.

"Crap", he says. "I was well in back there. Brother, you do not know what I had to give up to come back for you. You owe me big time!".

Above his head the griffin scrabbles about on the tiles.

Dean strides to the door, opens it, sticks his head out and fires one arrow straight up towards the roof.

There is a hair-raising screech and the griffin drops to the ground like a sack of bricks.

"Awesome, dude", Sam gasps, looking from the window.

"Yeah, well, you can get a spade and bury the thing. We can't leave evidence like that just lying around", Dean tells him.

Dean is going to be too busy inspecting the Impala.

"Oh Jeez, Sam!", he shouts. "You let the bastard big-bird crap all over my baby!".

"I was kinda preoccupied with staying alive", Sam replies, getting his spade from the trunk.

"Crap, I think that asshole only came back 'cos he didn't trust me with his darling automobile", Sam mutters to himself, smiling fondly.

"My baby is gonna need some serious paint-job. Just as well I happened to bring this with me", Dean snickers, and pulls from his belt the richly jewel-encrusted silver dagger that had been lying on Uther's bedside table.

"This oughta cover it and then some", he chuckles as he dispatches the demon on the kitchen chair in a swoosh of black smoke and sparks.

The End

* * *

A/N: The vacant chair Arthur kept for Dean was called the Siege Perilous, although Galahad pinched it later.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
